


我的

by sleeepisaplace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 本来没题目，就是想写黄，但ao3不让不起名字，所以瞎起了一个。梗是签售会上小黄喝错了李东吸管。李东赫，男的！
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	我的

**Author's Note:**

> 本来没题目，就是想写黄，但ao3不让不起名字，所以瞎起了一个。  
> 梗是签售会上小黄喝错了李东吸管。  
> 李东赫，男的！

&&

李东赫的龟头很好看。

别误会，黄仁俊看过的男性生殖器数量不多，没到可以给它们建立打分系统还给评级的程度，他说这句话的时候脑子里也没有别人的龟头，他只是单纯从审美的角度叙述一个事实，李东赫的龟头很好看，粉色的有点肉乎乎，他还不让黄仁俊直接用手去碰，这点让已经摸过他其他地方的黄仁俊尤其心痒。

好吧，心痒这个词有点过分了，黄仁俊和李东赫的龟头只见过几次面，其中有次还是李东赫在回归期间莫名其妙飞去美国的晚上跟他视频途中，那次他刚把东西从裤子里掏出来，黄仁俊还没来得及解自己皮带，钟辰乐就咋咋唬唬推他们宿舍门进来了，吓得黄仁俊把 iPad 砸在自己脸上，差点给磕出一块新的胎记。

黄仁俊没问李东赫为什么不让碰，他发现这事的时机微妙，李东赫刚让他射完，他脑子里乱得像他小时候去公园看到的吹泡泡表演，扑面而来的不止七彩泡泡一个接一个爆炸，还有青草地的香味和棉花糖的甜味一个劲往他的鼻腔里蹿。李东赫一只手停在他身下，嘴唇和牙齿在他耳朵上咬上最后一口，他伸手去碰李东赫的阴茎，手指绕着它和它旁边的毛发转了两圈之后往下滑，手腕就被李东赫刚握过自己的手给捉住了，他侧头，李东赫搂他太紧，让他差点对眼才对上他的眼睛。

李东赫的眼睛看起来懒懒的，像是张开了一半的贝壳，只能隐约看到里面有宝贝在闪光， “ 仁俊，让我进去嘛。 ”

黄仁俊想踢他一脚叫他不要把在舞台上撒娇那套用到床上来，不过他也只是想想而已。

&&

黄仁俊早就发现他和李东赫可以用世界上的所有东西去称呼其他所有东西。就比如李东赫从来不管李帝努的充电器叫充电器，他管它叫手机海绵棒，因为充电好像在给手机身上浇能量，又比如黄仁俊也不把他们宿舍公共区域的沙发叫沙发，他管它叫小船，因为他们看恐怖片的时候缩成一团，把毯子顶在头上好像躲在摇摆的船舱里，再比如，黄仁俊和李东赫都不把李东赫的阴茎叫鸡巴，一是因为在公共场合这么叫也太不方便了，二是因为他和李东赫最近好像看什么都能联想到那个上面去。

吸管只是其中一样。

黄仁俊觉得这件事不应该怪谁，经纪人总是把他们的矿泉水瓶放在一起，吸管是一次性的，尽管如果有的选，他一定会选黄色的，但他可选的机会可太少了，李东赫原来也没怪罪过他们谁喝错了杯子，毕竟他自己就是一个连皮肤界限都分不太清的人，怎么会因为黄仁俊含住了他的吸管就生气呢。

“ 我的，那个是。 ”

“ 什么？ ” 黄仁俊反应了两秒才明白李东赫在说什么，他放开了嘴里咬住的东西，发现自己已经在吸管上留下了一个浅浅的牙印。

黄仁俊觉得李东赫没有不高兴也没有多高兴，反正他没有笑，这次回归李东赫一直这样，编舞没要求他们笑，他在镜头前就只会装酷了，所以他用手飞快擦过他咬过的地方，冲着他眯了眯眼睛， “ 只是吸管头而已。 ”

李东赫嘴角歪了歪，露出像是从谁哪里偷来的一个不完整微笑， “ 上次没让你碰你还来劲了？ ”

黄仁俊觉得要不然就怪巡回演唱会的行程吧，李东赫从那回来之后就和原来不一样了，在他的房间留宿一躺就是一晚上，偶尔会拍拍他身边的位置叫黄仁俊一起在床上摆大字，黄仁俊盯着他的脸和闭起来的眼睛，觉得自己在看蜻蜓在下雨天抖动翅膀，李东赫的眼皮看起来那么薄那么脆弱，好像一滴眼泪就能把它完全打湿了。

&&

完全插进去挺麻烦的，这事在回归期就更加不方便，他们的行程排得很满，他和李东赫每天在上班的车上头靠头争分夺秒睡觉，压根抽不出时间干那些完全插进去需要的准备工作，他们宿舍楼下的便利店里挤满了粉丝，他和李东赫的安全套库存很快用完了（他们的全部库存就是李东赫钱包里的那个，据说是他成年以后他妈妈给塞进去的，和李东赫从 127 宿舍顺来的一打，用起来的速度比他们想象中快，他们第一次做就花了两个才给李东赫套舒服了），这让黄仁俊对李东赫在签售会上说的颜色暗示很不满意，他们好几天没碰对方，这话说完他们上哪儿找时间找地方把暗示变成明示，把明示变成用过打结的套子呢。

不管怎么说，保姆车最后一排都不是黄仁俊脑中的第一选择。

“ 他们睡着了。 ” 李东赫用口型对他说，眼尾的眼线已经有点晕开了，让他看起来更像一个没睡醒的在说梦话的小朋友。

“ 他们 ” 是指钟辰乐和朴志晟，一颗紫色一颗橙色脑袋靠在前排椅背上，跟着车的颠簸一耸一耸。

“ 睡着了也不行。 ” 黄仁俊用口型回答他。

“ 可是我今晚要回 127 宿舍。 ” 李东赫继续用口型说。

他们面面相觑了一会儿，窗外其他车道上的车驶过他们，附赠了几声哑哑的喇叭声。

然后，李东赫突然瞪圆了眼睛，冲着他撅起嘴巴，还把手指压在了嘴唇上。

他妈的，黄仁俊被急刹车弄得一个恍惚，他和李东赫黏在一起的时间太久了，差点忘了李东赫还有一个形象叫李楷灿，李楷灿撒起娇来不讲理，而且台上的李楷灿只有台上的黄仁俊才能承受得了。

&&

黄仁俊是不相信什么灵魂伴侣的，他在前年的签售会 * 上说李东赫是自己灵魂伴侣也只是因为他俩前晚一起翻马克哥送的生日字典刚好翻到了这个词，他和李东赫在短暂的讨论后决定一起学会的单词要用在一起学会的人身上。其实黄仁俊相信的是耐心，是每个人都有万花筒里他最喜欢的那一面，但这些话对粉丝说好像也太不合适了，于是他露出笑容，肯定的对她说， “ 是呀，楷灿就是我的灵魂伴侣呀。 ”

不过眼下黄仁俊觉得如果不用灵魂伴侣来解释，那李东赫也知道的太多了，他不仅知道他同意了，还知道他在担心什么，不是怕被前面两个未成年听见，多谢关心，他俩睡起来跟猪一样，他的思路早就跳到了下一步，他们明天还有舞台，他不能冒险把李东赫全都含进去。

“ 只有头而已。 ” 李东赫说。

黄仁俊叹了口气，先俯身上去和他接了个吻。李东赫没伸舌头，等着黄仁俊用虎牙摩着自己的嘴唇，他的手顺着牛仔外套摸上来，扶住了黄仁俊的后脑勺。

黄仁俊手探下去，一只手就解开了他的皮带，他放开李东赫的嘴让他们之间的距离变远了一点，李东赫被他咬得满嘴都是口水，眼神里供他集中的地方好像又消失了。那他看起来应该也差不多，黄仁俊想着，吞了吞口水，倚着他放在脑后的手掌弯腰。

黄仁俊一低头就觉得自己浑身的血在往脑袋上冒，好像他浑身的细胞都知道他马上要见到李东赫的阴茎了一样，李东赫在上面什么表情他不知道，他还没来得及抱怨就被李东赫抓住了肩膀半拉了起来。李东赫看着他，用很小很小的声音说， “ 你侧躺在我腿上。 ”

黄仁俊撑着座位收腿，把李东赫的大腿当作枕头，面对着他躺了下来，黄仁俊在拉开拉链前最后一次抬眼，看到李东赫的眼睛居高临下地看着他，有种错觉他们现在都趴在泰坦尼克号沉没之后的舢板上，而李东赫正在丢一块本应该被他珍藏的蓝宝石。

&&

他说什么来着，李东赫的龟头很好看，粉粉肉肉的，中间藏着的小洞让整个玩意儿看起来像一株健康的粉色蘑菇，他刚想下嘴就又被钳住了下巴，李东赫俯身下来凑近他的脸，衣摆像合拢的翅膀一样遮住了光，他们在人工黑暗中又接了一个吻，然后李东赫几乎是用嘴唇直接对着他的嘴唇说， “ 最后再碰那里。 ”

黄仁俊眨眨眼，把身子往李东赫的方向拱了拱，脸更靠近他裤裆，他微微仰头，闻到李东赫的味道，活动过了一天，他们共用的沐浴露香味已经很淡了，更明显的是李东赫自己的汗味，然后他伸出舌头把它们衔进嘴里。

李东赫抓着他头发的手收紧了，黄仁俊用舌面大方的从根部舔起，每一下都用它画了完整的一笔，他感受着舌苔和李东赫的纹路互相打着招呼，发现自己脑子里在想，舌尖甜舌根苦，那他如果多用用舌尖，李东赫会不会尝起来就更甜了。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> *：我记忆里soulmate这个称号是小黄在一次签售会上给李东的，如果记错了请告诉我。


End file.
